We have so far derived the noise power spectrum for biochemical kinetic systems (e.g., K ion channels in the axon membrane) from the kinetic (rate constant) matrix via the eigenvalues and eigenfunctions of this matrix. An alternative method is being developed that goes directly from the kinetic matrix to the power spectrum, bypassing the eigenvalues and eigenfunctions.